Gordo the Hunk
by Dottie2000
Summary: the gang is in high school and Gordo comes back from summer camp with a new girlfriend! Lizzie dates Larry. A MUST READ!


Scene 1:

Setting School by the lockers

Lizzie has her hair in a french twist and she has lost a lot of weight.

Miranda has her hair cut chin length, choppy style.

Lizzie: Miranda, can you believe that we're already SOPHMORES?(smiles to herself)

Miranda: I know, it seems like just yesterday we were scared, little, helpless Freshmen, and now we're

mature...older...SOPHISTICATED!(shouts)

Animated Lizzie: Yeah Sophisticated, sure! (rolls on a tube of red lipstick and smudges all over her face)

Lizzie: Yeah we even LOOK different! I guess that sun in the Bahamas did our complexions some good!

Miranda: I wonder how Gordo's summer was? It couldn't have been THAT exciting, I mean come on, Theatre Arts Camp! (rolls eyes)

Lizzie: Yeah I mean he's still probably the same ol' Gordo we both know and love.

Gordo comes walking down the hallway with a brunette girl holding his hand. He's muscular, tall, cute, and really really happy.

Animated Lizzie: Does Gordo have some long lost sister I don't know about? ( Holds up a picture with a question mark on it)

Gordo walks up to Lizzie and Miranda.

Gordo: Hey guys, how was your summer?

Miranda: Ours was great, the question is how was YOUR summer!

Gordo: Oh you mean Kimmy. We met at summer camp, she told she wants to be an actress so I filmed her in my latest movie

as BeBe Shape, that's a 1930's movie star I made up, and she asked me to go out with her and I said sure. So then I asked her to be my girlfriend and here we are together. (Gordo said with a deep voice)

Animated Lizzie: Girlfriend! (almost pulls out her hair in shock)

Kimberly: You must be Elizabeth and Miranda, David's told me so much about you two. You two are sophmores right? (Kimberly flipped her hair)

Lizzie: Yeah.

Kimberly: You two will love Sophmore year, it's a lot different than Freshman year. I know I loved it.

Miranda: You mean your not a Sophmore?

Kimberly: No, I'm a senior.

Lizzie: Oh...(In shock)

Class bell rings

Gordo: Well we better get to class Princess. (Squeezes Kimberly's hand)

Kimberly: I love it when he takes charge! (Giggles) Okay honey bunny. Bye girls see ya later.

Miranda: I think that was Gordo. (Sarcasticly)

Scene 2:

Talking to Gordo

Between classes Lizzie walks up to Gordo to "catch up" on news.

Lizzie: Hey Gordo. (pulls back a strand of her hair)

Gordo: Oh hey Liz.

Animated Lizzie: How can he be so calm when I'm so upset?

Lizzie: Gordo, I knew that you would eventually start going out with other people it's all sort of the healing process, but don't you think it's a little too soon?

Gordo: Lizzie it's been 4 and a half months. What was I suppose to do, wait forever? And why do you even care? You broke up with me remember?

Lizzie: I know...but I broke up with you because I thought our friendship was at risk...now...now, I just don't know. I mean this is really going to take some getting use to.

Gordo: Yeah but it's not like you still have feelings for me.

Lizzie: Of course not! It's just...I don't know. (Kimberly walks up to Gordo)

Kimberly: So what are we talking about. (she says all perky)

Gordo: Just catching up on this summer. (he winks at Lizzie)

Lizzie: Yeah, just catching up. I gotta go. (turns to leave then turns around) Hey Gordo?

Gordo: Yeah?

Lizzie: Save me a spot at lunch?

Gordo: Sure.

Scene 3 Cat Fight:

Scene is set at lunch table Lizzie and Gordo are already at the table sitting side by side. Miranda is at the otherside of Gordo. Kimberly walks in.

Kimberly: Hey Gordo. Is there still room for me at this table? (sarcasticly)

Gordo: Oh yeah. I'll sit beside you.

Lizzie: Don't be silly Miranda can move beside Kimberly so she won't feel so alone.

Kimberly: Well considering Gordo is my boyfriend I'd like to sit by HIM.

Lizzie: Yeah but WE are best friends.

Kimberly: Ha. But Girlfriend tops Friend.

Lizzie: Are you saying that you're more important to Gordo than we are?

Kimberly: Sort of, yes!

Lizzie: (stands up) I've known Gordo since we were in diapers and you've only known him for 3 months!

Kimberly: (stands up) Well has he kissed you? I think no!

Lizzie: Infact he has! I was his first girlfriend! And he promised me he would never go out with Bimbos like you even if we did break up!

Kimberly: (slaps Lizzie across the face) You're the Bimbo, you Boyfriend Stealer!

Lizzie: (slaps her back and punches her in the nose causing Kimberly to bleed) I hate you! (runs out)

Kimberly: (wipes blood from her nose) I can't believe her.

Scene 4 Me and Larry.

Setting is the next day at school. Lizzie decides to make Gordo jealous by dating someone else.

Lizzie: Hey Larry, can I talk to you for a mini sec.

Larry: You? Talk to me? Sure! I mean yes.

Lizzie: Would you go out with me?

Larry: Me? But I thought after what happened on our last date would kinda turn you off from me forever.

Lizzie: Oh no Larry, I've changed, I'm simply MAD about science now. And I'm also simply MAD about you, you STUD MUFFIN, YOU! (giggles)

Larry: Well I do kinda have that effect on the babes, so sure I'll go out with you.

Lizzie: (sees Gordo and Kimberly walking towards her) Oh Larry, you are so FUNNY! (giggles)

Gordo: Hey Lizzie.

Lizzie: (kisses Larry on the lips) What... I'm sorry Gordo, did you say something?

Gordo: Are you and Larry Tudgeman TOGETHER?

Lizzie: Yes, is that so hard to believe?

Gordo: Well considering that he's into science and all, yeah.

Lizzie: Larry's intelligence intrigues me. Besides I think intelligence is very hott. (kisses Larry again)

Larry: (wraps his hand around Lizzie's waist) Come on Liz, I'll walk you to class.

Lizzie: Bye Gordo.

Kimberly: She's just trying to make you jealous. What she doesn't realize is that you have something ten times better than her, me! Come on David.

Scene 5 Cheater, Cheater!

Next Day during 6th period in the hallways.

Lizzie sees Kimberly kissing Eithan Craft.

Lizzie: (walks up to Kimberly and Eithan) Hi Kimberly.

Kimberly: (turns to look at Lizzie) What are you doing here?

Lizzie: I had to run an erran for Miss. Guittanburg, good thing too or I would have never caught you cheating on Gordo.

Kimberly: Me and Eithan agree that we should see other people, away from Kate and Gordo.

Lizzie: Wait till Gordo and Kate hears this! (walks away)

Later at lunch:

Lizzie: (walks up to Gordo) Gordo!

Gordo: Hey Liz, what up?

Lizzie: Kimberly is cheating on you!

Gordo: What?

Lizzie: She's C-H-E-A-T-I-N-G, cheating on you!

Gordo: Lizzie, you must of misunderstood. Kimberly would never...

Lizzie: Gordo, listen I saw what I saw! She DID!

Gordo: WHATEVER!


End file.
